Lo que Tadashi me dejo
by flutterpunk hawkmare
Summary: Historia narrada desde el diario de Hiro Hamada y desde el punto de vista de la narradora, Hiro cuenta todo lo que siente por su hermano en su diario desde su misteriosa muerte. Pero luego descubrira cosas que daran un giro a su vida para siempre
1. 1

**Bueno, hola! Quiero comenzar diciendo que esta es una historia Hidashi (hamada incest) asi que si no les gusta no la lean, jeje *risa nerviosa*. Y que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la película Big Hero 6. Bueno, no les quito mas su tiempo.**

 **A leer y disfrutar! n.n**

(Narración desde el diario de Hiro)

Querido diario:

Ha pasado un mes desde la muerte de Tadashi… aun lo extraño y su recuerdo sigue tan dentro de mi… Parece que fue ayer el día (mejor dicho la noche) en que dijo que me amaba.

Estaba muy tranquilo en mi cuarto trabajando en mi robot de pelea, el que me hizo ganar una gran suma de dinero, cuando Tadashi entro muy cansado

-Hola hermano!- dije alegremente al verlo

El sonrió suavemente y me devolvió el saludo

-Hola hermanito- me dijo. El cansancio se notaba en su voz

-Estas bien?- le pregunte

-Sí, si Hiro, solo algo cansado, he estado trabajando en muchas cosas para la universidad

-Para tu escuela de nerds?- le respondí riendo. El soltó una leve risa también y me abrazo cálidamente… con esos fuertes y protectores brazos que me han cuidado desde que recuerdo.

-Te ves muy cansado- volví a decirle –Necesitas algo nii-chaan?-

-No gracias onii-chaan, solo necesito dormir- dijo mirándome directo a los ojos y tocándome la nariz por un segundo. Fue a su lado del cuarto, pero dejo la puerta solo un poco entreabierta. Por curiosidad natural me acerque a ver que hacía. Y vi… que se estaba desvistiendo.

Fue por mucho lo más lindo y excitante que vi en la vida. Sentía mi cuerpo caliente y mis ardiendo de solo ver esa escena. Tadashi termino de cambiarse y se acostó a dormir. Yo me aleje sin hacer ruido y volví a lo que hacía. Intente concentrarme en mi tarea pero fue casi imposible cuando pensaba en Tadashi y su cuerpo desnudo… no pude hacer mucho así que me recosté en mi cama y abraze mi almohada pensando en el….. en mi hermano… desde ese tiempo supe lo que sentía y sigo sintiendo por el. Me dormí pensando en el y hasta soñé con el. Luego mi hermano me despertó en la noche

-Hiro… vamos pequeño, es hora de cenar-

-Mmmmmhhh… ok hermano- respondí frotando mis ojos

-Vamos- Dijo sonriendo cuando de sorpresa me tomo y me llevo en su espalda. Me sonroje mucho en ese momento.

Luego de comer volví rápidamente al cuarto. Quería terminar lo que estaba haciendo… pero luego el recuerdo de Tadashi me invadió. Y en el momento que pensé en el desvistiéndose me vino un gran calor al cuerpo, un extremo golpe de calor que no podía soportar. Me quite la chaqueta y luego la camisa… pero no fue suficiente. Tuve que ir a darme una ducha fría. Mientras lo hacia sentí que alguien entro al baño.

-Hiro?- oí la voz de Tadashi

-H—hermano…. ¿Qué haces…?-

Tadashi me interrumpió –Oí que te duchabas y vine a traerte una toalla- dijo con un tono serio pero cálido

-Gracias- dije moviendo la cortina evitando que me viera el cuerpo –Eres muy amable…

-Un placer hermanito- Dijo acariciando mi mojado cabello

-Oye hermanito…- dijo Tadashi –Tu…mmm… quieres que lave tu espalda?

Me sonroje de inmediato al oír eso. Pero deje que lo hiciera asintiendo con la cabeza. Mientras lo hacía le agradecí.

-No es nada- dijo sonriendo mientras me lavaba y acariciaba mi piel.

Me perdí en la sensación de su mano con el jabón tallando mi espalda. En ese momento susurro:

-Eres muy lindo hermanito…

Me puse rojo inmediatamente luego de oír eso. Yo sabía lo que sentía por el pero… Acaso Tadashi sentía lo mismo que yo? Me pregunte en ese momento

Y luego hizo algo que aclaro mis dudas al instante.

Sin decir palabra me planto un fugaz pero dulce beso en mis labios. Y luego dijo sonriendo:

-Te amo hiro- se rio y me miro a los ojos –Y sé lo que sientes por mi… se que piensas en mi cuando no estoy y sé que me espiaste cuando me vestía-

Me puse más rojo y dije:

-Tadashi puedo explicarlo!-

El me interrumpió

-Jejeje, tranquilo, te amo, ya lo dije… y te lo demostré.

Baje la cabeza totalmente rojo. Tadashi se preocupo

-Hiro, tú me amas?- su voz sonaba algo triste

Y sin decir palabra lo bese apasionadamente en sus masculinos y suaves labios de príncipe. El beso se hacía mas y mas candente a cada minuto. Tadashi cortó el beso.

-hiro… me… me gustaría tomar el baño contigo- dijo rascándose la nuca

-Claro!- dije eufórico y luego de desvestirse se metió en la ducha conmigo

-Esta fría..- me dijo con una leve expresión de disgusto

-Tenia calor…jeje. La verdad si esta algo fría, ahora estoy helado- y tadashi abrió la canilla de agua caliente

-Aaaah… perfecto- dijo sonriendo y luego de unos minutos se sintió con la confianza suficiente para tocarme en zonas más intimas, con la excusa de pasarme jabón.

Luego de un rato yo también lave su hermoso cuerpo y nos besamos suavemente varias veces… me daba algo de vergüenza bajar la mirada pero al parecer a Tadashi no.

Recorría mi cuerpo con su mirada y mientras lo hacía pude ver como la parte sensible entre sus piernas se endurecía y en ese momento, la mía estaba igual.

Al notar lo excitados que estábamos nos deshicimos de la timidez y él me recargo en la pared y me beso ardiente y salvajemente. Solo atine a decir su nombre y gemir dentro del beso. Nos besamos así mientras nos tocábamos fogosamente, hasta que decidimos salir del agua. Tadashi me envolvió con la toalla gentilmente, se puso la suya y para salir me cargo como princesa hasta la habitación, más precisamente a su cama.

Me dejo lentamente en la cama y me quito la toalla acariciándome a la vez con esa sonrisa cálida que siempre me daba

-Hiro… amor- me dijo, me puse súper rojo y solté una risa nerviosa

-Nii—chaan- dije suavemente devolviéndole la sonrisa

Nos volvimos a besar varias veces mientras el acariciaba mi cuerpo, primero mi pecho y recorrió hasta llegar a mis caderas, llegando a acariciar la parte más intima y sensible de mi cuerpo. Solté un pequeño grito de placer cuando lo hizo y mientras más rápido lo acariciaba más loco me volvía. Comenzó a masturbarme a una rápida velocidad que se sentía muy rico quería hacer lo mismo que el asi que lo obligue a cambiar de posición quedando yo arriba de el y comencé a frotar su miembro rápidamente

-Ah! Hiro! Si..- decía repetidamente mientras lo frotaba y cuando aumentaba la velocidad, los gemidos se hacían cada vez más intensos. Luego de un rato el estaba al borde del orgasmo así que me detuve.

-Hiro…- me dijo al detenerme

-Espera…- dije y me coloque en… cuatro patas… y alenté a Tadashi a que me penetrara… el fue dulce conmigo y no quería lastimarme, así que se acerco a mí y luego de besarme dulcemente introdujo dos dedos en mi boca, los cuales chupe con dulzura y sensualidad hasta que quedaron llenos de saliva. Una vez hecho esto volvimos a la posición anterior. Tadashi acaricio mi trasero y metió suavemente sus dedos en mi entrada. D olio al principio pero luego se sintió bien… luego el introdujo su lengua en mi entrada para lubricarme y expandirme mas y mas…

 **Bueno, aquí termina el 1º cap, espero les haya gustado y la próxima seguiré narrando desde el diario de hiro chan :3**

 **Nos leemos luego!**


	2. 2

**Holakeaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Espero que estén bien hamadistas hardcore XD, seguiré la otra parte de el primer capítulo de esta historia de amor, seguiré narrando desde el diario de Hiro, bueno, no les quito mas su tiempo, GOZENLO!**

Al otro día de vivir esa noche salvaje de amor que comenzó en un simple beso, desperté en la mañana abriendo lentamente mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue la hermosa y hercúlea figura de Tadashi de espaldas, durmiendo plácidamente. Unos minutos después despertó también.

-Buenos días bebe- dijo dedicándome una sonrisa.

-Buen dia- le respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Como dormiste?- me pregunto

-Dormi excelente a tu lado…-

-Awwwwwwwww- luego Tadashi me tomo de la cintura y me apretó fuertemente contra el, dándome un cálido abrazo. En toda nuestra relación de hermanos hemos tenido un abrazo tan cálido y fuerte. Nos quedamos callados abrazándonos así un largo rato, en ese momento las palabras sobraban. Hasta que Tadashi rompió el silencio

-Bebe..-

-Si nii-chaan?-

-Te amo…. Y ya no como un simple hermano… yo quiero estar contigo aunque sea un amor prohibido e inmoral….quiero besarte, hacerte el amor, cumplir todos tus deseos y placeres, acariciar y probar cada centímetro de tu suave y acaramelada piel…-

Tadashi me miro a los ojos y me beso profundamente luego de decir esas fogosamente lindas palabras

-Yo….. yo también te amo …. Demasiado…. Amo todo de ti, tus ojos tu cuerpo, tu piel tu figura, eres sumamente perfecto por dentro y por fuera- le respondí luego del beso

*FUERA DEL DIARIO*

-Hiro!- llamo una voz femenina desde afuera del cuarto del joven Hiro –Ven a cenaar!-

-Voy tia!- grito Hiro, cerro su diario concluyendo la ultima oración que escribió con un punto, se dirigió a la cocina de la casa para comer. Ceno un plato de arroz, de postre unos cupcakes y luego de comer se fue a dormir pensando en los eventos narrados en el diario.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Querido diario:

Bueno, seguiré contando desde aquí los sucesos que ocurrieron desde que me uní a Tadashi hasta la muerte de él.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Tadashi y yo comenzamos a "salir" porque no era precisamente salir. Era una relación prohibida, el y yo nos amábamos, nos besábamos, nos encontrábamos en el cuarto cuando la tia Cass no estaba o trabajaba y no podía oírnos para tener momentos a solas y a la noche encuentros mucho mas fogosos que empezaban como simples besos y caricias y terminaban en tener sexo propiamente dicho. Nos duchábamos juntos a veces y solo podíamos tener una cita bajo la fachada de "salida de hermanos"

Tadashi me amaba mucho y siempre me lo demostraba y por supuesto, yo también lo hacía.

Ese fue el mes más intenso y hermoso de mi vida, me sentía en el cielo, en el paraíso cuando estaba cerca de el, el me daba todo su afecto su amor y su cuerpo, era casi un sueño. Recuerdo bien el último día en que tuvimos un encuentro pasional.

Fue un día antes de la tragedia, lo recuerdo bien. Tadashi vino de la escuela muy contento porque le había ido muy bien, yo estaba viendo los detalles para mi proyecto de entrada, cuando lego y me tapo los ojos por detrás

-T…..Tadashi…?- le dije suavemente, el volteo mi silla y me beso tiernamente, sus labios eran suaves i tiernos, como la miel. Luego bajo hasta mi cuello y dijo:

-Hola bebe!- con un tono muy eufórico en su voz

-Hola- le respondí sonriendo y algo sonrojado –Te fue muy bien en la universidad no?-

-Siiiiiiip! Pero de todos modos te extrañe hermoso..- me respondió y siguió acariciándome…. Lo bueno fue que con sus caricias me sentí más relajado por lo de mi proyecto. Me llevo a su cama, yo me subí sobre el….me acaricio el cuello, lo beso con lujuria, bajo hasta mis hombros, me mordió un par de veces, me dolió un poco, pero se sentía bien al mismo tiempo. Metió sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta, acaricio toda mi piel, mis muslos, me hablaba de lo suave y cálida que era mi piel… luego de eso bajo hasta mi entrepierna….mi zona más sensible….mi punto de placer…. Comenzó a lamerlo… a tocarlo hasta que llegue al borde…. Yo hice lo mismo con él, con su gran y masculino miembro.. Luego de más juegos previos, caricias y estimulaciones, lo hicimos. El me poseyó y me penetro masculinamente mientras yo dejaba salir suaves y femeninos gemidos de placer mientras repetía su hermoso nombre entre suspiros…. Fue una buena noche sin duda. No me imaginaba lo que sucedería después.

Aun puedo recordar las palabras que me dijo al terminar…. "yo te amo Hiro… tu me amas?" claro que te amo nii-chaan… mas que a nada en el mundo y te seguiré amando hasta el fin aunque ya no estés. También recuerdo el día que te perdí… había logrado impresionarte con mi proyecto…. Pude ver que estabas orgulloso de mi…. Ver eso fue más hermoso y placentero que el sexo, un beso o una caricia. Sentía que comenzaba una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas…. Y aquel romántico momento en el puente… fue perfecto hasta el momento que me dejaste…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiro cerró su diario al borde de las lagrimas y tenía muchas muchas ganas de irse a dormir cuando sintió un fuerte malestar al levantarse de su escritorio

"uuuuuuhhhh… que mal me siento de repente" pensó. Se sentó en la cama para evitar el repentino mareo pero le agarro otro malestar. De repente sus mejillas se inflaron, se tapo la boca antes que algo pudiera salir y fue corriendo al baño a vomitar. Salió de ahí pálido y tambaleando. Se volvió a sentar en su cama.

-Que me estará pasando? No es normal…- dijo finalmente y se fue a dormir sintiendo ese leve mareo.

 **Buenoooooo, aquí termine otra parte de mi dulce historia :3 espero les haya gustado y seguiré lo más pronto que pueda (si tardo quéjense con mis profesores -_- )**

 **Jejejejejjej, nos leemos pronto, bye!**


	3. 3

Querido diario:

Estos días han sido de los más raros.. estoy empezando a sentir cosas extrañas, hace días que vomito y me siento mareado, a veces me siento muy cansado y duermo mucho, más de lo habitual y hasta algunas veces me da demasiada hambre y quiero comerme hasta las paredes….

No se que me estará pasando pero me preocupa, nunca tuve tantos malestares ni tanta hambre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando termino, cerro el diario y se mordió el labio en señal de hambre, deseaba comer algo rico y dulce aunque le cayera mal. Fue abajo al café a ver si conseguía algo.

Unas horas más tarde, el fue a tomar una siesta, ya que el cansancio lo atacaba de nuevo junto con los mareos. Cuando lo despertaron las ganas de vomitar. Fue al baño corriendo a una gran velocidad y volvió a su cuarto aliviado, cuando distraído se golpeo la rodilla con un mueble. No pudo evitar decir "ay".

Ese sonido de dolor activo al robot que estaba guardado en el lado del cuarto de Tadashi.

El gran robot blanco camino lentamente con dificultad hasta Hiro y se presento como siempre:

-Hola, soy Baymax, tu asistente médico personal. Hola Hiro-

-Hola b…Baymax- dijo nervioso el chico –Creí que no seguías activo….-

-Me active cuando dijiste "au"-

-Ah, estoy bien, no te preocupes-

-Te duele cuando lo toco?- Baymax insistió acercándose a Hiro

-No no!- Hiro se puso nervioso y se cayó al suelo. Baymax lo cargo y lo puso en su cama mientras Hiro se negaba

-Te escaneare en busca de heridas-

-NO, no me escanees-

-Escaneo terminado-

-Imposible -_- -

-No veo heridas importantes, pero detecto una segunda señal de vida en esta habitación-

Hiro lo miro confundido y miro hacia todos lados. No había nadie más que él y el robot.

-Aquí no hay nadie más que yo- Dijo el joven serio

-La señal proviene de tu vientre- Dijo Baymax

Y en cuanto dijo eso Hiro abrió los ojos como platos.

-Wow ¿Qué? De que hablas?- dijo confundido –Debes estar dañado o algo

-Mis sensores funcionan perfectamente- dijo Baymax –Y tu nivel de hormonas y neurotransmisores están elevados, sientes mareos y ganas de vomitar?

-S….si … porque?-

-Tu cuerpo da indicios de mareos y nauseas. También noto que tienes un gran aumento del apetito-

-Si…. Es …. Es verdad.-

-Diagnostico: Embarazo.

Y al decir esta última palabra Hiro se desmayó inmediatamente de la impresión.

Despertó en la cama con un ligero dolor de cabeza y Baymax a su lado acariciando su vientre. Hiro reacciono y pego un salto de la cama apartando la mano de Baymax bruscamente.

-Hiro, debes relajarte y reposar, ponerte tenso no le hará nada bien a tu embrión-

-Q….que?- Hiro seguía shockeado por la noticia ¿Cómo se pudo quedar embarazado? Y lo que mas lo inquietaba ¡el padre seguro era Tadashi!

Baymax cargo a Hiro y lo recostó de nuevo en la cama. Hiro trato de calmarse. Necesitaba respuestas. Estaba muy impactado.

-Baymax….estas seguro que estoy….embarazado?-

Baymax no respondió. Pero poso su mano sobre el vientre de Hiro acariciándolo en círculos, en unos segundos en la panza del robot apareció una nítida ecografía del bebe que llevaba Hiro.

Hiro no lo podía creer. Era real. Era una personita real. Fruto del inmenso amor que tenia con su difunto hermano. Se puso a llorar por la mezcla de emociones que sentía.

-Tu capacidad de embarazarte se debe a que naciste con algunos órganos femeninos como útero y ovarios.- concluyo Baymax. Termino de hacer la ecografía y se puso a consolar a Hiro abrazándolo y dándole palmadas en la cabeza.

-Recibir una noticia como esta puede alterar mucho tus emociones. Todo estará bien. Ya, ya.

-Gracias Baymax- dijo Hiro sonriendo secándose las lagrimas -Oye…. Puedes saber quién es el padre?-

-El ADN del bebe indica que el padre es Tadashi Hamada-

Ahora Hiro estaba más tranquilo, las dudas ya estaban aclaradas, aunque seguían algunas inquietudes en su mente, sobre cómo les diría a los demás esta gran y rara noticia.

-Experimentaras cambios de humor, nauseas, y algunos mareos en esta etapa de embarazo, pero con la dieta adecuada y descanso tu bebe se desarrollara sano. Evita hacer ejercicios bruscos y exigir demasiado tu cuerpo, esto podría afectar a tu embrión.-

-Si, gracias, lo tendré en cuenta- respondió Hiro y de repente su estomago sonó fuerte por el hambre

-Creo que tienes hambre, jeje- le dijo hablándole a su panza

-No puedo desactivarme hasta que digas que estas satisfecho con tu cuidado-

-Bien, estoy…- hiro se detuvo y dijo –Espera! Una cosa mas… podrías decirme si es niño o niña?

-El embrión es femenino-

-Una niña…- Hiro sonrió –Bien, estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado.-

Baymax inmediatamente volvió a su estación de recarga.

 **Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen, aquí termina lo que seria el 3º cap de mi historia, y si, esta embarazado! (gritan fans del hidashi XD) me ha gustado mucho esta pareja y desde que los vi siempre quise ver a hiro y tadashi con un bebe, pero había muy pocos fanfics sobre mpreg de esta pareja asi que quise contribuir, en fin. Esto no termina aquí, prepárense para mas sorpresas seguidores!**

 **Nos leemos pronto, bye!**


	4. 4

Querido diario:

Ya pasaron 9 meses desde que Tadashi se fue… pero antes de irse me dejo un pequeño regalo… ya mi vientre ha crecido bastante y estoy en la etapa final del embarazo.

Baymax dice que podría nacer en cualquier momento, jeje, recuerdo cuando se lo dije a mi tía. Fue cuando estaba por el cuarto mes. Ella al principio no entendió nada y se enojo conmigo. Tuve que decirle que el padre era otra persona y no Tadashi para no empeorar la situación. A todos mis amigos les conté la misma historia: que el padre era alguien con quien Salí y que desapareció en cuanto supo del embarazo. Les diré la verdad cuando la pequeña crezca y ya haya resuelto mi vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y al escribir esta ultima frase hiro sonrió acariciando su crecida barriga, cerro el diario y lo guardo en el cajón de su escritorio. Baymax estaba siempre activo cerca de el para cuidarlo sobre todo en esta ultima etapa.

El dia transcurrió normal. Hiro comió a la noche y demasiado porque desde que supo del bebe la tía Cass también se preocupo por la salud y la alimentación de su sobrino, así que siempre le cumplía siempre todos sus antojos y caprichos. Con la gran panza llena se preparo para dormir, pero entonces…

-Aaaah!

Un grito fuerte de dolor resonó en la habitación. Hiro se tiro al suelo de rodillas abrazando su panza sintiendo un fuerte e inmenso dolor. Baymax fue lo mas rápido que pudo a asistir a su paciente

-Hiro!- dijo Baymax ayudándolo a ponerse de pie

El joven estaba en ell suelo concentrado en su dolor, apenas alcanzo a decir

-ne….necesitoayudaa.. creo que va a nacer..-

Y en efecto, así era. Esos dolores eran contracciones. La bebe estaba lista para salir de ahí.

-Hiro, estarás bien, solo respira hondo y relájate- dijo baymax y cargo a Hiro a la cama. Después puso sus manos sobre su panza

-Contracciones cada 5 minutos- concluyo el robot al sentir la panza de su paciente

-Por favor…. Llama a mi tía…- dijo Hiro en un hilo de coz por el dolor

Baymax obedeció e inmediatamente llamo a Cass. Ella vio el estado en que se encontraba su sobrino y llamo de inmediato a una ambulancia. Mientras estaban en camino, Baymax y Cass se quedaron con Hiro ayudándolo y apoyándolo.

En 10 minutos la ambulancia llego y se llevaron a Hiro. Baymax fue con ellos en la ambulancia y la tia cass se fue en auto al hospital.

Luego de horas y horas esperando con angustia en la sala de espera oyendo gritos y después de muchos esfuerzos, nació la pequeña. Una vez terminado todo invitaron a Bymax y a la tia cass a ver a Hiro y la bebe. Era preciosa, de cabello negro y ojos cafés como sus padres.

-Ay Hiro es hermosa!- dijo cass eufóricamente al ver a la hija de su sobrinito y la cargo para mimarla –Como vas a llamarla?

Hiro lo pensó un momento, y en honor a Tadashi se le ocurrió un buen nombre

-La llamare Kokoro (corazón en japonés, en honor al noble corazón de Tadashi) Kokoro Hamada- dijo con una sonrisa el joven padre

Hiro y Kokoro estuvieron un par de días en el hospital hasta que le dieron de alta. En esos días fueron a visitarlos su grupo de amigos. Las chicas les dieron regalos como ropita y juguetes y los chicos jugaban con la bebe y hablaban con Hiro y había chistes y bromas, pasaron un buen momento conociendo a la bebe.

 **Holiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Disculpen el cap tan corto, pero tengo mis razones:**

 **He estado muy ocupada estos días**

 **Quería dejarles algo para leer ahora para que no me odien x tardar mas al escribir un cap laaargo**

 **Amo el hidashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Okno,**

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus opiniones, siempre me interesa lo que piensan ustedes mis seguidores**

 **Nada mas pa decir, nos leemos luego, bye! :3**


	5. 5

Querido diario:

Han pasado dos semanas desde el nacimiento de Kokoro. Ella esta sana y se encuentra bien, sin mencionar lo linda que es. Creo que se parece mas a Tadashi que a mi. Aunque la tia Cass me este ayudando un poco, esto de ser "madre" es difícil. Creo que no podre ir a la universidad por un tiempo, aunque mis amigos vienen a verme de vez en cuando y me cuentan cosas sobre lo que pasa en la escuela. En fin, tengo que cuidar a este pedacito de cielo, es lo único que me queda de Tadashi, además, es mi hija. Nació de mi y en serio la quiero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiro cerro su diario rápidamente cuando oyo un agudo llanto que provenía de su hija. Ella estaba en una cuna cerca del lado de la habitación de Tadashi.

-Ay, ya te di de comer, ahora que tienes?- dijo Hiro en un tono molesto pero sonriendo a su bebe.

Hiro la cargo y dejo de llorar. Parece que solo quería algo de atención. Hiro se puso a jugar con Kokoro y luego hizo que se durmiera.

Al terminar su trabajo, hiro se dedico a tomar una merecida siesta. Durmió cerca de 2 horas hasta que Baymax lo despertó.

-Tienes un mensaje de voz- dijo Baymax en cuanto vio a Hiro despertar. Baymax podía reproducir mensajes de la contestadora de los teléfonos de la casa. –El mensaje proviene del hospital de la ciudad-

-Debe ser sobre la bebe- dijo adormilado el chico frotándose los ojos –Reprodúcelo-

Yen cuanto oyo el mensaje de voz no tardo un segundo y fue corriendo al hospital dejando a Kokoro bajo la vigilancia de Baymax.

Hiro llego al hospital nervioso y temblando. Se dirigió a la recepción y le dijo a la enfermera agitado:

-Busco a…. Tadashi Hamada.

La enfermera le dijo amablemente el numero del cuarto en que se encontraba el paciente. El mensaje que venia del hospital decía que encontraron a un joven en un lugar cercano al incendio, estaba desfallecido y débil. Había entrado en coma, los doctores lo llevaron al hospital y esperaron que despertara para obtener datos acerca de el. Despertó ese dia, luego de mas de 9 meses, gritando el nombre de Hiro y preguntando por el. Luego de que se calmara y se diera cuenta de lo que paso, dio su nombre y sus datos y pidió ver a su hermano menor.

Hiro estaba mas que nervioso. Estaba shockeado, emocionado, ansioso y a punto de llorar. Una sensación parecida a cuando se entero que esperaba un bebe.

Llego a la habitación donde dijeron que estaba su hermano. Lentamente, pero muy lentamente, abrió la puerta. Tomo aire para no desmayarse. Cerro sus ojos cuando la puerta se abrió por completo, cuando escucho una voz y de inmediato sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Hiro…- dijo suavemente Tadashi. Que a fin de cuentas estaba vivo. Ahí, justo frente a Hiro. El menor no dudo un segundo y corrió a abrazar a su hermano mayor llorando de la emoción.

-Ya ya bebe, estoy aquí- dijo Tadashi abrazandolo y con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos también. Hiro solo lloro mas amargamente y se aferro mas al cuerpo de Tadashi para comprobar que estaba ahí y que no era un sueño o una alucinación.

Hiro paro de llorar poco a poco pero seguía aferrado a tadashi. El mayor se separo con ternura de el para poder hablarle.

-Quiero saber como has estado todo este tiempo- dijo el mayor con una sonrisa levantando el mentón de hiro.

Hiro seco sus lagrima, le sonrio a su hermano acariciando su mejilla y le dio un dulce beso que valia mas que mil palabras.

Luego del largo beso, Tadashi sostuvo a Hiro en sus brazos acariciando su cabeza, ahora Hiro se sentía protegido, pacifico y aliviado pero aun había algo que atormentaba su mente. Y al pensar en eso se separo de Tadashi y se dio la vuelta.

-Hiro, que tienes?- dijo Tadashi preocupado

Hiro volvió a llorara suavemente. Se seco las lagrimas y se dio vuelta para ver cara a cara a su hermano.

En ese momento el menor volvió a sentirse nervioso, no sabia decirle sobre la bebe. No sabia como lo tomaria, si tal vez dejara de amarlo como antes pero no lo sabria hasta decírselo. Y que mejor momento que este, ya que ambos estaban a solas.

-Hiro, no me preocupes asi, que te pasa?- dijo una vez mas Tadashi abriendo sus brazos para pedir un abrazo

Hiro se acerco con miedo, rechazando el abrazo, sentándose en la camilla junto a Tadashi.

-Yo… debo decirte algo hermano..- dijo Hiro con voz temblorosa

-Dimelo, te escucho-

-Yo….e…es algo que no se como explicarte…. No se como lo tomaras..-

-No me digas que abandonaste la universidad y estas metido en las peleas robóticas de nuevo?- dijo tadashi en un tono serio

-No no!- exclamó Hiro – solo…. Dejame decírtelo….

-Okay, dilo, no me dejes asi…- dijo Tadashi pereocupado acariciando la mano de Hiro

-Bueno…. Nosotros…. Recuerdas que antes del accidente…lo hicimos..?

-Claro que lo recuerdo, como olvidarlo- rio Tadashi

-Bueno…. La cosa es que yo…..- Hiro respiro hondo y trago saliva. Miro a tadashi a los ojos y dijo:

-Yo…. ¡estaba embarazado!- Hiro comenzó a llorar tapándose la cara

-Q….que…. como paso….-

-Es que…. Baymax dijo que yo tengo algunos… órganos femeninos….y que asi fue posible- dijo Hiro sollozando suavemente

-Y…e.. estabas… quieres decir que… ya nació?- pregunto Tadshi shockeado por la noticia

-Hiro asintió con sus manos en su cara. Al no oir mas respuesta de tadashi se preocupo y levanto la mirada para verlo. Y tadashi estaba con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, lagrimas caian de sus ojos y tena los brazos abiertos para un abrazo. Hiro sin dudar rápidamente se lanzo a sus fuertes y tiernos brazos. Luego de caricias y besos Tadashi dijo.

-Es niño o niña? Como se llama? Quiero saberlo todo!-

-Es niña y se llama Kokoro- dijo sonriendo –y es muy linda… la vas a adorar

Tadashi sonrio. Luego preguntó.

-Em…. Y ya todos saben de esto? Les contaste que yo soy el padre?

-Bueno… fue difícil contarles lo del embarazo… pero para no causar mas problemas dije que el padre era otro y que desapareció… prefiero decir la verdad cuando la pequeña crezca

-Me parece bien bebe…- dijo el mayor apretando y besando la mano de Hiro- lo diremos cuando pase el tiempo

Hiro asintió y volvió a echarse a los hermosos brazos de su amado. En ese momento ambos sentían una gran felicidad por haberse encontrado luego de tanto tiempo, sobre todo Hiro, que creyo que no lo volveria a ver

-Ya quiero ver a nuestra pequeña!- exclamo feliz Tadashi

-Quieres que te muestre una foto?- pregunto Hiro

-Claro!

Hiro saco su celular y luego de buscar le mostro a Tadashi una foto de Kokoro en el momento que abrió sus ojos por primera vez

-Wow…es… mucho mas linda de lo que imagine- Dijo tadashi emocionado a punto de llorar otra vez, pero se contuvo y se dedico a abrazar y besar mas a Hiro

 **Buenuuu, holaaa amigos! Gusto en verlos otra vez, aquí tienen otro capitulo, espero les haya gustado y revivi a tadashi con las esferas del dragon! XD okno, pero bueno, me pareció linda la idea de un rencuentro y la hice. Bueno, escribiré el próximo cap lo mas pronto que pueda y les prometo que en el siguiente habrá lemon (griten fuerte XD) jejejeje bueno, nada mas para decir**

 **Nos leemos luego, bye! :3**


	6. 6

**Holas! Bueno, como prometi en este capitulo habrá lemon jejejejejejeje espero les guste, últimamente me siento ignorada, mucha gente no va a ver mi fic :'( buenop, espero les guste y espero opiniones ^^ GOZENLO!**

Luego de un buen rato de caricias y besos Tadashi se dio cuenta que les quedaba una hora de visita, entonces dijo:

-Hiro…. Bebe hermoso… que te parece si aprovechamos este ratito que nos queda de una manera especial?- su voz sonaba sensual.

Hiro en realidad pensaba que debían esperar hasta que le dieran el alta para eso, el hospital no le parecía el lugar mas apropiado para hacer…. Esa clase de cosas.

-Eh…eh… estas seguro?- dijo sonrojado Hiro

-Oh vamos porfis, hemos estado casi un año separados, sin gozar uno del otro, no puedo esperar ni un minuto mas para sumergirme en tu cuerpo- concluyo Tadashi haciendo un pucherito mientras manoseaba a su hermano menor.

Hiro trato de contenerse, pero las suaves palabras de su hermano, la forma en que lo tocaba y su puchero le ganaron. Hiro sin decir palabra rápidamente tomo la cara de Tadashi y lo beso de forma ardiente revolviendo su cabello. Unos minutos después abrieron sus bocas para dar paso a lujuriosos besos de lengua. La saliva se deslizaba por sus labios al tener la boca abierta en el intenso beso. Otros largos minutos después, Hiro bajo a su cuello y lo recorrió regando besitos suaves por él, y luego llego a su hombro, pero Tadashi lo detuvo.

-Hiro…. Cierra la puerta con llave- dijo inundado de placer

Hiro corrió ponerle seguro a la puerta del cuarto y volvió a seguir besando el delicioso cuerpo de su nii-chan. Después de largos minutos de besos que iban desde los labios hasta los hombros Tadashi recostó a Hiro en la cama y comenzó a acariciar su suave piel metiendo sus manos bajo su camiseta. Le quito la chaqueta para que se sintiera mas cómodo y siguió recorriendo con sus suaves manos la espalda y el pecho del chico, mientras Hiro gemía suavemente sonrojado

-Ohhhh….nii-chaan…- dijo el joven Hamada suavemente.

-Oh…. Adoro cuando me llamas asi!- exclamo Tadashi lujuriosamente y tomo a Hiro de los muslos, luego le quito bruscamente la camiseta a su hermanito y puso en su boca uno de los pezones de su uke y comenzó a succionar con fuerza

-AAah!- exclamo Hiro. Sus pezones estaban súper sensibles y al haber estado embarazado tenia leche en ellos, así que cuando Tadashi comenzó a chupar, salió el dulce liquido de sus pequeños pezones.

Tadashi sintió el líquido y su dulce sabor en su boca, empezó a saborearlo y se lo trago.

-Mmmmmmm… no sabía que tenias leche también… esta deliciosa- dijo Tadashi con lascivia lamiéndose los labios

Hiro respiraba agitado mirando a los ojos de Tadashi.

-No pares….sigue…- dijo el joven sonriendo

Tadashi rio y continuo con su labor. Siguió lamiendo y chupando los tiernos botones rojos de Hiro, mientras seguía brotando leche tibia y dulce de ellos, leche que Tadashi bebía con gusto, mientras el menor gemía rojo de placer. Luego de un largo rato Tadashi paro al ver que su hermanito estaba más que excitado. Acaricio por última vez sus pezones, luego bajo con sus manos recorriendo todo su torso y llego hasta su entrepierna. Le bajo lentamente los pantalones, hiro seguía respirando agitado por el placer.

Tadashi le quito la ropa interior lentamente y empezó a acariciar el miembro de su hermanito, que ya estaba duro.

-Aahhhhh..ahhh- gemía de la satisfacción el joven chico

-Eres tan lindo hermanito- Tadashi aumento la velocidad y comenzó a masturbar a Hiro frenéticamente. Los gemidos del joven de cabello rebelde solo se hacían mas y mas fuertes con cada delicioso roce.

Hiro se encontraba al borde del orgasmo, hasta que quiso hacer algo por su querido hermano mayor. Hizo que Tadashi se detuviera y se recostara en la cama. Hiro bajo su cabeza hasta encontrarse frente a la entrepierna de Tadashi. Tomo su gran y excitada parte intima entre sus manos y dijo provocativamente:

-relájate y disfruta Dashi..-

Hiro lenta y sensualmente metió la punta en su boca y comenzó a succionar. Tadashi gimió suavemente. Hiro entonces se atrevió a mas y metió la mitad del miembro de su hermano en su boca y comenzó a deslizarla por su garganta, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera. A Tadashi le encanto esto último, esa rica sensación de la garganta de su hermano y comenzó a gemir mas y mas fuerte acariciando los suaves cabellos de su hermano. Al cabo de un rato Tadashi estaba al borde del éxtasis entonces Hiro se separo de el

-Dashi… estoy listo…- dijo Hiro y se subió sobre tadashi montándolo. Ya era el momento de hacer lo que ambos querían, ya no podían esperar un segundo mas para amarse salvajemente.

Tadashi volteo a Hiro dejándolo en posición de cuatro piernas y empezó a lamer su entrada para lubricarlo y darle placer.

-Aaaahhhn..- Hiro gemía sensualmente y ya no podía esperar

Después de un rato de mojar el hoyo de Hiro, el mayor tomo su gran miembro y lo introdujo suavemente en su amado. No pudieron evitar gemir

-Aaah… cuanto te extrañe!- dijo Tadashi excitado entre gemidos mientras acariciaba con ternura el trasero de Hiro

-Tadashi…. Hazme tuyo!-

Tadashi no dudo un segundo y empezó a hacerle el amor a Hiro de una manera brutal y pasional. Hiro no paraba de gemir y gritar eróticamente del puro placer. También estaba a punto de llorar de la felicidad… creyó que nunca iba a volver a tener un momento asi con su hermano.

Luego de casi una hora de sexo intenso, los dos estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo, faltaban unos segundos, y cuando llego el momento los dos gritaron:

-¡Te amo!-

Y al final ambos se vinieron, Hiro en la cama y Tadashi llenando el interior del joven con su tibio y espeso liquido. Ambos cayeron rendidos del placer, respirando agitadamente. Primero cayo tadashi boca arriba y luego se tendió Hiro sobre su pecho, Tadashi lo abrazo y se mantuvieron así, con una plena felicidad en sus corazones. Tadashi miro la hora y dijo:

-Uy ya casi termina el horario de visita!-

-Oh diablos!- hiro se separo de él y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente

Antes de despedirse tadashi dijo:

-Amor, no te olvides de avisarle a la tia Cass y a los demás que vengan a verme si?

-Claro que no lo olvidare- respondió Hiro- les avisare cuanto antes ya veras

-Bien- Tadashi sonrió y abrazo fuertemente a Hiro –Gracias por darme este momento de amor- susurro al oído de Hiro en el abrazo. Hiro se rio y le dio un dulce beso en los labios

-Hasta luego Dashi- Hiro se despidió besando la frente de su amado

-Hasta luego bebe…. Salúdame a Kokoro- sonrió dulcemente Tadashi, hiro le devolvió la sonrisa, se despidió una vez más moviendo su mano y salió del hospital sintiendo una felicidad inmensa.


	7. 7

Querido diario:

Dentro de unos días será el cumpleaños de Kokoro, cumplirá 1 año. Tadashi y yo haremos una reunión, invitaremos a los chicos de la universidad.

Justo ayer le dijimos a Tía Cass la verdad sobre el padre de Kokoro. Recuerdo lo que paso. Recuerdo que antes de ir a hablar con ella estábamos en nuestro cuarto, yo estaba más que nervioso, Tadashi estaba un poco más tranquilo, me contuvo y me dio ánimos.

-Hiro, no estés así, no pienses en negativo- dijo tomándome de la mano- total, si no nos acepta no importa, ya tenemos nuestra vida resuelta.-

Hace unas semanas Tadashi hallo un departamento perfecto en el centro de la ciudad, era lindo, moderno y con el espacio suficiente para hasta cuatro personas. También consiguió un buen empleo y nos va muy bien en la universidad, además el saco su permiso de conducir y se pudo pagar un auto.

-Tienes razón mi amor- dije con una sonrisa –Pero… sigue siendo nuestra tia, tengo miedo…. De que ya no nos quiera

-Ella siempre dice que nos quiere y nos querrá sin importar que- respondió –No sabremos que pasara hasta decirle, ten calma bebe- beso mi mano y me masajeo los hombros para relajarme

-Esta bien, hagámoslo- dije en un suspiro. Tomo mi mano y bajamos al café ambos nerviosos, pero yo estaba peor que el.

Nos sentamos en una mesa del café ya cerrado, donde nos esperaba la Tia Cass. Al vernos ella dijo:

-Bien, que es lo que tienen para decirme chicos?- sonrió.

Empecé a sudar y baje la mirada apretando la mano de Tadashi, al verme tan nervioso él empezó a hablar.

-Bueno Tia…. Um…. Antes de que pasara lo del incendio…. Yo ….Hiro y yo… él y yo tuvimos… tuvimos relaciones.

Ella se quedo viéndonos.

-A que te refieres exactamente?- dijo confundida

-Tadashi y yo nos amamos!- exclame con voz temblorosa, apretando la mano de Tadashi con más fuerza –El y yo… hemos tenido sexo…

Tia cass se veía sorprendida, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de oir. Al ver su expresión me dio mas miedo y me calle. Tadashi siguió hablando.

-Hiro y yo comenzamos a salir en secreto antes del accidente… y en esas veces que tuvimos relaciones.. yo ….embarace a Hiro

Tia cass no salía de su asombro. Luego balbuceo:

-q…quieres decir que…. –

-Kokoro es hija mía- concluyo Tadashi

-Tadashi es el padre de Kokoro. Te mentí antes porque…. Tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar en ese momento.

Tia Cass frunció el ceño. Se levanto de la mesa bruscamente. Creí que nos iba a pegar pero en vez de eso nos abrazo fuerte a los dos. Sentí un gran alivio en ese momento, al menos no nos odiaba. Luego nos miro sonriéndonos compasivamente y dijo a Tadashi:

-Recuerdo que cuando trajeron a Hiro a casa al nacer, lo viste en su cunita sonriendo y luego me dijiste "tia cass, mi hermanito es muy hermoso, quiero casarme con el cuando crezca" yo me rei y te pregunte por que querías casarte con el y tu me respondiste "porque lo amo y me enseñaron que cuando las personas que se aman se casan cuando son mayores" yo rei creyendo que era una tontería infantil pero al parecer me equivoque-

-No estás enojada?- pregunte

-Mi cielo, si ambos se aman y son felices esta todo bien, pero debiste confiar en mi y decirme lo de Kokoro antes- Tía cass cruzo los brazos, luego los tres reímos y nos abrazamos.

Ahora estamos los 3 en paz preparando todo para el cumpleaños de Kokoro, jeje. Nos mudaremos después de su cumpleaños.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiro de repente sintió unos brazos sobre sus hombros y besos sobre su cuello. Rio y cerro el diario.

-Bebe… ya terminaste de empacar tus cosas?- dijo Tadashi suavemente al oído de Hiro y luego lo mordisqueo.

-Ya nada mas me faltan un par de cositas y algo de ropa- dijo Hiro –Lo de la bebe ya está listo?-

-Si, si ya empaque todo- respondió Tadashi acariciando los hombros de Hiro. Se dieron un dulce beso y se prepararon para dormir juntos en la cama de Tadashi. Pero no durmieron muy bien ya que la pequeña Kokoro los despertaba a cada hora por alguna pesadilla, porque tenía hambre o algún otro problema. La última vez que despertó fue a las 4 AM por un sueño feo. Asi que Hiro decidió llevar a la bebe a la cama con ellos. A Tadashi no le gusto mucho la idea, primero porque en ese momento se sentía caliente y quería acción con Hiro, y segundo porque, no creía que en la cama cabria la bebe, ya que los dos apenas si cabían en esa cama individual, eso se resolvería después cuando se hayan mudado y tengan una cama matrimonial. Pero el menor no le importo y la llevo con ellos de todos modos.

-No quiero que tenga más pesadillas – se excuso Hiro y los 3 durmieron, algo incómodos pero a la "mama" no le importaba, durmió abrazado a su pequeña mientras Tadashi dormía incomodo a punto de caerse de la cama.

Luego de unos días Kokoro cumplió su primer año. Estuvieron su tía y sus 4 mejores amigos ahí, sin mencionar a Baymax que era un invitado más. La pasaron muy bien, hubo chistes, música y algunos bebieron alcohol. Fue una gran fiesta. Y al dia siguiente terminaron de empacar todas sus cosas y se mudaron al apartamento nuevo en el centro de San Fransokyo luego de una emotiva despedida dejando a su querida tia, pero con la promesa se seguir yendo a visitarla. Y al estar ahí comenzaron a vivir desde cero felices con su linda hija formando una familia feliz.


	8. aviso importante

**aviso:**

 **holaaaa mis queridos seguidores, les vengo a avisar que tardare unos dias mas en publicar los ultimos capitulos de esta linda historia junto con el epilogo (gracias a todos los proyectos escolares que debo terminar T.T) pero no se preocupen! no sera mas de unos dias que terminare con los proyectos, con suerte sera en menos de una semana! tengan paciencia, cumplire mi promesa y no dejare este fic sin continuar n.n los kiero, tambien, encontrare tiempo libre entre estos dias para subir algunas partes que faltan para no dejarlos esperando tanto tiempo y no me odien jejejejejej, buenno, nada mas**

 **nos leemos luego, bye!**


	9. 9

Querido diario:

Hoy es un dia especial por dos razones: la primera, Kokoro hoy cumple 5 años y haremos una fiesta, y la segunda que... aprovechare la ocasion para revelar una importante noticia... estoy emocionado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiro cerro su diario y lo guardo rapidamente junto con una prueba de embarazo positiva al lado de su escritorio. En este tiempo Hiro ya crecio bastante, tiene 20 años ahora, tiene el cabello un poco mas largo y recogido en una coleta baja, pero desarreglado y rebelde como siempre. Llego a tener la altura y el cuerpo perfecto de su hermano mayor.

De pronto una niña pequeña con dos coletas vestida de rosa abrio la puerta de la habitacion que Hiro compartia con Tadashi y salto a abrazarlo.

-Papi!- exclamo Kokoro -No vas a venir? ya casi empieza mi fiesta

-Ya voy mi gomita, estaba ocupado con algo- dijo Hiro cargando a la linda nena.

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y se bajo

-Solo apresurate, papa ya termino de hacer mi pastel!- dijo Kokoro antes de salir corriendo.

Hiro salio despues y fue a la entrada de la casa donde recibio a sus amigos y su tia. Ellos tambien habian cambiado y lucian algo diferentes, con excepcion de Tia Cass y Tadashi. Honey Lemon tenia el cabello un poco mas corto y recogido, y traia lentes mas discretos y menos nerds. Gogo tenia el cabello mas largo, Fred seguia igual solo que con un poco mas de barba y Wasabi ya no tenia ese peinado de rastas. La fiesta siguio normal, le trajeron muchos regalos a Kokoro, le cantaron, comieron pastel y la pasaron bien. Pero justo antes de irse se reunieron todos para el aviso importante de Hiro.

-Bueno... Atencion todos... tengo algo que anunciar- dijo Hiro feliz pero nervioso. Suspiro y saco de su bolsillo la prueba de embarazo y exclamo:

-Estoy embarazado!-

Se quedaron en silencio todos unos segundos

-Otra vez?- dijo Fred, Honey le dio un codazo (estaban saliendo)

-Es...es enserio?- dijo Tadashi con una mano en su cabeza y una mueca de felicidad en su rostro. Luego corrio a abrazar y cargar a Hiro -Que bueno! que bien!- exclamaba sin soltar a Hiro. Despues todos fueron a besar y abrazar a la feliz pareja

-Voy a tener un hermanito!- dijo Kokoro al final y abrazo el aun plano vientre de su papa.

 **bueno, por fin termine el penultimo capitulo! (perdon si esta corto es ke tuve mucho k hacer -_-) solo falta uno para terminar y conservare la sorpresa! perdon por tardar tanto, si me odian lo entiendo, soy una basurita T.T bueno, nada mas**

 **nos vemos luego! x3**


	10. 10

**EPILOGO**

Era una noche oscura en la ciudad de San Fransokyo, ideal para una pelea de robots, y esa noche había una rn un calejon de la ciudad.

Alli había un monton de gente haciendo sus apuestas y en el centro de la multitud habían dos peleadores sentados luchando por cual se sus robots saldría victorioso. Uno era un hombre joven flaco que parecía estar ganando, otro era un hombre ya algo viejo, se veía de unos 60 o 70 años y gordo, que parecía que iba a perder pero aun tenia trucos bajo la manga. En un momento el brazo de su robot se transformo en una sierra y aniquilo a su rival cortándolo por la mitad. Luego de que la referi anunciara al ganador y le diera el dinero este sujeto dijo:

-quien sigue? Quien tiene el valor de enfrentar en el ring a Yama?-

-Puedo intentarlo?- dijo una voz femenina entre la multitud

Todos lo demás se movieron a un lado revelando a la joven que dijo eso. Era una chica de no mas de 14 años, de cabello negro con un corte de cabello al estilo emo, ojos cafes y dientes algo chuecos. Llevaba una chaqueta azul que le llegaba a los muslos y calcetas que le llegaban por arriba de las rodillas

-Yo tengo un robot jeje, yo misma lo hice- mostro su robot, se veía pequeño e infantil, de color blanco con una carita feliz. Al mostrarlo todos se rieron de ella

-Vete niña- dijo el arbitro -tienes que pagar para jugar

-Oh, con esto alcanza?- dijo sacando algo de dinero en su bolsill

-Cual es vtu nombre niñita?- pregunto Yama burlándose

-Momo… Momo Hamada- dijo sonriendo

Luego de prepararse empezaron a pelear. La pelea duro menos de un minuto, Yama gano fácilmente cortando al robot por la mitad. O al menos eso parecía.

Momo al perder dijo nerviosa:

-F-fue mi primera pelea, otro intento?-

-Vete si no toleras perder!

-Tengo mas dinero!

Yal decir esto, Momo entrego su dinero y empezó el segundo round

-Estan listos' peleen!- anuncio la referi y comenzo el segundo round. Momo inmediatamente dijo:

-Megabot, destrúyelo.- y expandió el control remoto de su robot y empezó a pelear tranquilamente, mientras Yama se ponía nervioso al tratar de ganarle.

Momo gano al final destrozando a su rival miembro por miembro. Al finalizar dijo:

-Adios pequeño Yama

-Pe…pero no otra vez! No es posible!

-Yo me sorprendi también, fue suerte creo jeje

Pero de repente todos se alejaron y quedaron los dos solos. Yama empujo violentamente a Momo hacia una pared y grito:

-No volverá a ganarme otro mocoso! Denle una lección- dijo a sus matones y ellos se acercaron con intención de hacerle asquerosidades y golpearla. Momo estaba mas que asustada, pero de la nada apareció una motocicleta negra que se interpuso entre ellos. La persona que lo manejaba era una chica de unos 19 años, cabello negro liso hasta la cintura, ojos cafes y vestia un sueter gris hasta los muslos que dejaba ver sus hombros, pantalones verdes y unas botas negras. La chica grito:

-Momo aquí!-

-Kokoro!- ah, justo a tiempo- dijo Momo feliz subiéndose a la mto. Kokoro le puso el casco rápidamente y huyeron a gran velocidad de ahí

-Estas bien?- pregunto Kokoro con los ojos fijos en el camino

-si

-Te hicieron daño?

-Nop

-Y por que hiciste algo tan tonto?- pregunto Kokoro molesta pegándole a Momo que estaba detrás –Las peleas roboticas son ilegales, quieres que te arresten o que?

-Las peleas roboticas no son ilegales, apostar en peleas roboticas, bueno si, pero mira cuanto gane! Aceptalo, es mi destino hermana, y se que sere imparable!

Pero al decir esto ultimo Kokoro freno su moto de golpe al ver un monton de patrullas de policía frente a ellas.

Los policías las detuvieron y las llevaron a la comisaria. Luego de horas y horas ahí dentro salieron. Un hombre ni muy joven ni muy viejo, de cabello desarreglado negro, ojos cafes, llevaba lentes, una chaqueta azul con unos pantalones negros las esperaba afuera. Era Hiro Hamada ya adulto

-Hola papi- dijeron las dos suavemente.

-Estan bien? No se hicieron daño?- dijo Hiro abrazandolas fuertemente

-No papa, estamos bien- dijo Momo

-Que alivio- suspiro Hiro – Y por que hicieron algo asi?!- exclamo tirando de las orejas de sus hijas

Las leevo en el auto dándoles un sermón todo el camino sobre lo que a el le paso cuando se metia en esas peleas ilegales. Todo finalizo con un te quero y un beso en la frente a cada una. Ambas subieron a su cuarto y Momo se fue directamente a su computadora

-Mas vale que no vuelvas a hacer esto- dijo Kokoro pero Momo no le prestaba mucha atención, Kokoro noto eso asi que giro la silla DE Momo y la beso en los labios dulcemente

-Kokoro…- dijo momo suavemente sonrojada

-Me preocupo por ti- dijo Kokoro y beso a momo una vez mas, apasionadamente acorralándola en sus brazos

-Basta! Nuestros padres podrían oir-

-Y que? También son hermanos

-Si pero… aun asi es incomodo- Finalizo Momo bajando la mirada. Kokoro la miro triste, luego levanto el mentón de su hermana y dijo:

-Que tal si mañana salimos a pasear juntas? Será romantico

-Claro, me encantaría!- dijo Momo y abrazo fuertemente a Kokoro. Despues fue a cambiarse para ir a dormir. Kokoro hizo lo mismo, se dieron un "beso de buenas noches" y fueron a acostarse a sus camas, pero esperando a que sus padres estén bien dormidos para tener un encuentro intimo.

 **Bueno queridos lectores aquí termina "lo que tadashi me dejo. *llora de emoción* termineeeeeeeeeeeeee! Al fin termine! TTuTT bueno, espero k les haya gustado tanto como a mis amigas de la escuela que me arrebataban las hojas de mi historia en los recreos para ver como seguía, buenu aquí el final, agradecimientos a ustedes, mis lectores y a mis amigas, los vere pronto con otra historia para ustedes y….bueno, que la pasen bien.**

 **Nos leemos luego, bye!**


End file.
